Girly Perfume
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: After Po, Mantis and Tigress battled some wolf bandits, Tigress is sprayed by a perfume, but none of them know that the perfume actually makes that person act girly. After Tigress is acting weird, will they be able to know why and how to fix it? This is a TiPo story! I suck at summaries, and like always, the story is way better! Read, Review and most importantly... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author´s note:**

**Man, it feels good to get back to writing. Sorry about not writing stories, my grades kind of dropped so now I am only allowed on the computer on Fridays and the weekend… so sad. But that means I have now a bunch of ideas for one-shots for my favorite pairing (TiPo, as you probably knew), so I will try to update quickly for the 3 days I can write. Anyway, that´s my explanation for the reason I haven´t been here lately and might not update as soon as I used to, but now to the story! Hope you all like it and leave reviews!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 1- the perfume

Mantis, Po and Tigress were all in the training hall, they were sparring against each other, or mostly Mantis and Po against Tigress. This might have seen unfair, but Tigress enjoyed it, after all, she could beat both of them and she was always up for a challenge. And she wanted to punch and kick their faces for trying, or even thinking, they could prank her, and in sparring, she could make it all look like it was part of training. Where were the rest, you ask? They were having a day off, even though they would have also enjoyed seeing Po and Mantis scared to death. Why? Well…

_Flashback…_

_Po and Mantis were in the kitchen ´preparing_´ _the food. Well, Po had finished making the soup, but Mantis and Po had an idea for a prank for Tigress. They always wondered if she had a girly side, or at least a part of her that could tolerate the color pink. So they decided to buy some catnip into her soup. Po had a bowl and was burning a little bit the catnip so it´s scent would grow stronger and maybe had a bigger chance to have an effect on Tigress._

_They took Tigress´s bowl and put one leaf of catnip in it, and started mixing it, so she wouldn´t notice, just as Mantis was about to put the other one, Tigress came in._

"_Hey, Po is dinner ready'" She said, then she looked at them. Her frown turn to an angry expression._

"_What are you doing to my soup?!" she asked, looking at them with a death glare._

"_Umm…" They both answered, none of them wanting to face her wrath, they glance at each other and were preparing to run, when Master Shifu came in. They sighed in relief._

"_Do you mind explaining why is it taking too long?" HE then look up to see an enraged Tigress looking at Po and Mantis who seemed to be preparing to run, however Mantis had something in his hand…catnip!_

"_What do you think you are doing!?" he yelled at Po and Mantis. Tigress smirked at them._

"_Well, we… it´s….not…maybe…" They managed to mutter._

_Master Shifu was thinking about what he was going to do about it, he finally said:_

"_Very well" Tigress mouth dropped open, certainly he wasn´t going to let them get away from it, would he? "I was thinking about giving you a day off tomorrow, but since Tigress was planning on training, you are going to join her as well, and do some sparring". Tigress couldn´t believe her ears. She was happy, no, more than happy, she would get her pay-back, and Master Shifu basically just granted her wish. This wasn´t the case for Po and Mantis, who were already thinking of their funeral._

_Master Shifu made his way outside and then tigress just smiled at them, a mischievous smile. They were even more scared. Everyone got inside the kitchen and started eating. Telling them about how Master Shifu just told them about their day off and how they were looking forward to it, unlike them._

**Back to present time with Tigress and Po and Mantis…**

They were beginning to spar, and even before starting they could feel the pain. When they started Tigress sure was angry, she started delivering punches to both of them and landing them on both of them. It was at a speed that you couldn´t even see her moves. She threw them up and down, side to side, smashing into the walls, but before they could defend themselves, Master Shifu hurried into the training hall, making everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at him to see what he was going to announce.

"There are wolf-bandits in the bamboo forest, and since I now were you are, you should be taking care of it". He strictly said to his 3 students.

Mantis and po were ecstatic that they wouldn´t have to spar with Tigress anymore. Tigress made a little frown by hearing this, however, no one noticed. She got in all her fours and dashed through the door all the way to the forest. Po and Mantis soon followed her behind, having a hard time trying to catch up with her. She then started slowing down, Po and Mantis did the same, Tigress motioned them to be silent and hide, they were wondering why, but they didn´t defy her orders.

A couple of seconds later, a pack of wolves, about 6 of them, appeared. One of them was carrying a big sack with him, it appeared to be fragile, since he was being cautious with it, and the sack was emitting some tinkling sounds. Po turn his gaze towards Tigress, who silently moved her fingers, counting to 3. Po understood perfectly, she was telling him that on count of 3 they will strike. He turned to Mantis and whispered the plan.

One finger up.

Two fingers up.

Three fingers up.

And strike. Everyone was punching the wolves with all they could. Po was, as always, taunting them and telling them his moves. There were only 3 wolves standing, the rest were tied up by Tigress, who did it quickly, not wanting to lose her chance to beat up the others. As everyone was dealing on the wolf they were fighting with. Tigress was with the wolf who had the sack. He tried running away, but Tigress caught up to him. "Going anywhere?" She said. The wolf tried going somewhere else, but it seemed as Tigress was already there. HE started to panic, so he opened the sack. Tigress was curious to what he was going to take out, but was surprised when he took out a fragile bottle of pink perfume. The wolf held it out to her, she was going to throw a punch when the wolf sprayed it to her. She started coughing, and her vision was a little blurry, but she was trained for worse and a perfume wasn´t going to stop her. She started delivering punches without thinking where it was going to land, luckily, all of them managed to hit him. The wolf finally collapsed with some bruises. Po and Mantis then came and tied him down, but took the bottle he was holding in his hands. Tigress was starting to get back her vision and in a couple of seconds she was alrigth as if that never happened, however, she still had the smell of the perfume. When Po and Mantis came over her, they started to smell something unfamiliar, coming from Tigress.

"Are you wearing perfume?" Po asked her gently, not wanting to upset her, or make her think she smelled bad, because she actually smelled really nice.

"Yes, but not because I want to, that wolf spray me with perfume".

Mantis started to let out a soft laugh, until he heard a growl. They all started to head back to the Jade Palace, Tigress carrying the sack full of perfumes. Mantis then started noticing a label in the perfume, and read it. _Girly Perfume._

He couldn´t hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Hey, Tigress, the perfume is called Girly!"

"Well, it certainly smells like it". She said in annoyed tone.

Po was quiet, wondering why the wolf would sprayed her with perfume, and if it had an effect on Tigress. _Probably not_ He thought _maybe I am just overthinking things again._ And he let his mind drop the topic and think about other things, like how beautiful Tigress was and how good she smelled… wait what?

When they got to the jade Palace, Po headed directly to the kitchen to cook his delicious soup. He was surprised when everyone, except Mantis and Tigress, were already there. They all greeted him and started making conversation. Po was listening and making jokes while cooking, something he was already a master at.

Tigress went over to Master Shifu to give him the sack. Shifu took it and opened it, and his eyes widen.

"Is there something wrong, Master?" Tigress asked concerned.

"Not at all, I am merely wondering why did they wanted this." He said, his mind clearly in another place.

"Well, I am going to try to find what this do, you are free to go Tigress" Shifu said before disappearing into the hall.

Mantis and Tigress soon came to the kitchen, Mantis had a smile on his face when he saw that soup was being served by Po. But Tigress wasn´t like that, she looked like she was getting sick. Po noticed this and was wondering why if in the morning and when they were battling she was perfectly healthy. Everyone sat down and started eating, and were joined by Shifu. All of them were talking about their free day, and in the case of Po, their battle. Tigress wasn´t eating at all, she was just poking her noodles, and with one hand she was holding her head, she felt sick, and dizzy, she felt nauseous.

"Tigress, are you feeling ok?" Po asked, just as master Shifu was going to ask her.

"Ummm, Oh, yeah." She said.

"Actually, I´m a little bit tired, so if you excuse me, I am going to go now, thanks for the dinner, Po". She stood up, and went to her bedroom.

Everyone was wondering if she was actually ok, but they decided to leave it like that, knowing she didn't like to be bothered. Everyone headed to bed and went to sleep. Po was having a hard time sleeping, and he didn't know why, maybe because he wanted to see if Tigress was feeling better, or if she needed help, but after thinking about her, he finally fell sleep. Little did he know that tomorrow was going to be a very… _different _day.

**Ok, I really hope you like this chapter and please leave your reviews! I will try to update as soon as possible! And if not, then you know the reason why, well, thanks for your patience and I promise I will try my best to write more often, or at least write more on the 3 days that I have. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Peace out**


	2. Giggles and Pink

**Author´s note:**

**YAY! Chapter 2! Ok, so I am so happy that I have time to update this story. At this moment I am also very hungry, so if you see any typo, know that it was because I was working on an empty stomach. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and review! **

Chapter 2- Giggles and Pink

As the gong sound, everyone went outside to greet their master. Master Shifu was already outside of their dormitories.

"Good morning, master Shifu" he heard all of his students say. But there was something off about this, there was one voice that didn´t sounded like it was supposed to. It was Tigress´s. He looked at her, and she had a hand covering her forehead, and the other one in the wall, mostly to keep her from falling. Everyone turned to see what was he looking at, except Po who was already ahead of them. They were all concerned when they saw Tigress so… fragile.

"Tigress, how are you feeling?" Shifu asked her.

She immediately looked up. "Oh, I feel fine."

He knew she was lying. Tigress tried to walk forward, but she was too weak for it, luckily, Po was there to grab hold of her. She looked up and blushed slightly just as Po did. Master Shifu saw that she was in no position to train, so he ordered "Everyone, start doing your training, except you Tigress you are going to rest"

For everyone else, that was the nicest thing Shifu could say to show his concern, but for Tigress, that was the worst thing someone could tell her.

"NO, I am able to train master" She said, but she was getting dizzy….again. So as she was starting to walk out of Po´s arms, she suddenly felt her eyes starting to close. And she collapsed. Po was there to catch her. Po took her fragile body and put it on her bed as everyone was starting to get a little scared of Tigress condition. Master Shifu went inside her room and touch her forehead, it was cold. She didn´t have any fever. Shifu thought it was probably because she wasn´t getting enough rest, so he informed his students,

"Tigress is going to be fine as long as she gets some rest today, I think she is this way because she hasn´t been getting enough sleep. So this should help her. Knowing that, you are dismissed to go train, oh and in case she feels better, do not let her train today, that´s an order." He mentioned in a strict way. Po was still next to Tigress, watching her, asking himself if there was another reason she was this way, but nothing came up to his mind. He was holding Tigress´s hand. Looking how peaceful she seemed as she slept. Everyone was already at the training hall, but he was still there, in her room. However, Master Shifu was still there, watching how po was acting, it was so unlike him. He saw concern in Po´s eyes, and he knew it would be impossible to separate him from Tigress, so instead he cough to get his attention.

Po heard a cough behind him. He turned, still holding Tigress´s hand, and saw master Shifu looking at him. He immediately let go of her hand, and stared at the floor, his cheeks seem to be growing red roses. He pretend nothing happened. Master Shifu broke the awkward tension in the air by telling him "Po, we are going to need someone to look after Tigress, do you mind being that person?"

Po grew a smile in his face and yelled "Yes!" he then noticed that his reaction was bigger than he was hoping it would be, so he turned to see if he had woken up Tigress. He sighed in relief to still see her sleep. Then he told master Shifu "I mean, sure, I will take care of her".

"Very well, then since you are going to be taking care of her, you are dismissed from training". Master Shifu said, and started heading out, with a small smile on his face.

**With Po…**

He was glad that he was going to stay with Tigress. He was even happier that Shifu allowed him to do so. He was sitting right next to her bed, constantly checking to see if she had fever. But each time he found that her forehead was cold. He decided that maybe he should take a blanket, so he went to his room and grabbed one of his extra blankets, and put it over Tigress, she seemed to like this because she took the blanket and a small, yet visible smile came to her face. Po smiled at this. He grabbed her hand, wishing he could do that when she was awake, but he would get killed by Tigress for even trying. He then started caressing her cheek, he started hearing a weird sound, it was coming from Tigress, he lean in to be able to hear it better, it was really faint, _It can´t be possible, she is…. Purring! _ In his mind, Po was yelling and screaming from excitement, but he didn´t wanted to wake her up, so he smiled.

After a couple of hours passed, he was getting hungry, so he went to the kitchen to cook something for him and for Tigress in case she woke up.

While he was in the kitchen cooking dumplings, Tigress started waking up.

**With Tigress…**

She was happy, and content. She was smiling, somehow she woke up in a good humor. She opened up her closet and took a pink and white vest, one that Viper gave to her and never wore because she didn´t like pink, but today, she loved pink, she started to wear it. She then went outside her room, skipping.

She went inside Viper´s room and saw some pink lipstick, so she put a little bit on. She then saw herself in the mirror. She giggled at her reflection. She went out, humming a happy song, it seemed as she was love-struck because she was smiling and laughing at nothing. She went to the Peach tree, and took a pink flower she saw on the ground, she smelled it and let out a satisfied breath. She then put it behind her ear. After that, a smell came to the peach tree…_ mmm, what´s that smell? It must be Po cooking something._ She smiled at the thought of Po. She then giggled. Tigress went to the kitchen.

When she got there, she smiled at the sight before her. Po was cooking and managing to cut and chop vegetables without messing up anything. Po turned around and saw Tigress staring at him, he was shocked, he then took a step back, forgetting that there was hot pot behind him, and accidently burning his hand.

"Oww, ochie" He yelled, waving his hand in front of him. Tigress let out a giggle. Po looked up with shocked eyes, again.

"Did you just giggled?" Po asked.

"Yeah, is there anything wrong with it?" She asked with a sweet and soft voice, really unlike Tigress usually does.

"No, It´s just… never mind. Anyway, Tigress, you should be at your bedroom, resting" Tigress looked down "Don´t worry, I will be there in a couple of minutes, with food". Po added, hoping it would make things better. It did, she flash a smiled to him, the kind of smile he loved. She then nodded and hurried to her room.

Po smiled, he was still a little bit weird out by this change in Tigress, but maybe Tigress was in a good humor today, and who was he to ruin it. He finished cooking the dumplings and went over to Tigress´s room.

When he got there, he noticed what she was wearing,

"Tigress, are you feeling ok?" he asked concerned, after all, she wasn't the kind of girl who wore make-up, or pink, or flowers, but she still looked beautiful as always.

"Of course! Never felt better!" she said, motioning to take a seat next to her. Po went with it and took a seat next to her, handing her the bowl of dumplings, completely forgetting his own in the kitchen.

"Do you want some?" Tigress offered. Po wanted to be polite and say no, but this was food, so his instincts took over.

"Sure" He replied. He was about to grab another pair of chopsticks, when he saw that Tigress was about to feed it to him. His both dropped open, Tigress took this as her cue and fed it to him. Po was still in a trance, but then he started biting his dumpling. Tigress chuckled at this. Po loved to hear her laugh. After that, she took another dumpling and now eat it herself, then she took another one and gave it to po. This time Po was more comfortable, he still thought it was weird, but he was enjoying it. This went on and on, until the bowl of dumplings disappeared leaving an empty plate. They both saw the empty bowl and laughed. Tigress looked into Po´s eyes and vice versa. They were looked in each other´s eyes. But then the bowl fell in the floor, breaking in two, and breaking the moment. They let out a small chuckle.

"Don´t worry, I will clean that up" Po said. "You can go for a walk or to meditate, not training though" he added in a serious tone.

She giggled. "Of course not, I will go to meditate". He stood up and she did, he started to pick up the pieces, but as Tigress was about to leave she said "And Po" He looked up. And Tigress went closer to him, and quickly gave him a kiss, on the lips. She smiled. "Thank you". She then went out of the room, leaving a confused and happy panda in trance behind.

_What just happen, did she really just kissed me!? _

**BAM! I am done! I really hope you all like it! And this is not the last chapter, just saying. I thought it was pretty cool, but what about you guys, I hope you enjoy it! And please leave your reviews! It always makes my day!**

**Thanks to those people who review my story, Tigergirl713, Cookie M 2012, and ****zeaeevee****!****! **


	3. Normal Self

**Author´s note:**

**Hi! Well, first of all, I like to thank all of those people who read my story, it really puts a smile on my face. Well, I hope you all review and enjoy!**

Chapter 3- Normal Self

_What just happened, did she really just kissed me!? _ Po thought. He touched his lips, as if something foreign had just been planted there. It all happened so quickly that he didn´t even had a chance to react besides being surprised. He was thinking about that moment, the moment she kissed HIM, Po, the panda, the guy who annoys Shifu **(anyone recognizes where I got that from?). ** He was still in trance… _Hold on, Tigress wouldn´t do that, she never even giggles. _ That´s when he knew something MUST be wrong with her, _She doesn´t even wear pink, she hates it. And I bet she wouldn´t or didn´t mean to kiss me. _ His expression sadden. _Maybe I should tell Shifu that something is off with her, and he should know why or at least how to fix it, and she would get back to her normal self. _ He made up his mind. He cleaned her room and went outside. He was a little bit sad about this, after all, maybe the kiss she gave him didn´t mean anything after all. But maybe it does, there is always that 1%, the one percent that could change our lives **(Inside joke for one of my friends)**.

**With Tigress…**

She was so happy, she was joyful, blissful, and benevolent. She just gave Po a kiss. And he didn´t back down. She was heading to the Peach tree, after all, she did told him that she was going to meditate. She was skipping and plucking the petals out of a flower.

"He loves me,

He loves me not.

He loves me" Suddenly, she tripped.

"Sorry about that Mantis" She apologized. Mantis, was surprised, Tigress never admitted it was her fault. But then his eyes met something in her hand,

"Tigress, why are you holding a pink flower?" Mantis asked.

"Oh" She then hid the flower behind her and started blushing. Mantis eyes widen in shock.

"IS nothing, I will go meditate on the Peach tree if anyone needs me" Then she started skipping, happily singing, all the way to the Peach tree. Mantis was still there, frozen, he could have fainted, he was actually not that far away from fainting. He just saw what he thought was impossible. _I must be going crazy _he said to himself. He then started walking inside to the Jade Palace.

Tigress kept walking.

He loves me

He loves me not

He loves me

He loves me not

He loves me.

No more petals were left.

"YAY, he loves me!" She started twirling around and dancing with an imaginary partner. She then started humming her own song, and she started dancing, her feet moving to her own rhythm. She felt like she was dancing on air. She then started singing. The flower petal of the Peach tree started falling on her, but she did not mind, on the other hand, she enjoyed it. She never felt so free before, it was like she got rid of all her pain ad worries with that single kiss she shared with Po. _Po. _ She kept thinking of him as she was dancing. Never in her life had she felt so in love. Her feeling was so great, that it was almost impossible to believe her. She was even having a hard time believing herself. She lose herself into her thoughts, not caring if other people saw her, she didn´t care about what other people would say about her, or why she was dancing or signing, or how she was doing it, because to be honest, she was not the best dancer and/or singer, but her voice was still beautiful.

**With Po…**

He went to the hall of heroes, where he found master Shifu meditating. He didn´t wanted to interrupt, but this was Tigress who he was talking about, and she was far more important.

"Master Shifu" Po whispered.

"Master Shifu" He said now in his normal voice. No response.

"MASTER SHIFU!" He yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT PANDA!?" Master Shifu responded, he was hoping that if he pretend he didn´t listen, then the panda would go away, but this failed.

"Oh, well, this is about Tigress" he said uneasily.

"Is she ok, what did you do this time?" master Shifu said, knowing where this was leading to.

"NO, she is alrigth, she is meditating right now, but she is acting weird." Po told him. Shifu, just twitched his ear and brow.

"What do you mean by weird, what is she doing?" Shifu asked curious of the answer.

"Well, first of all, she was wearing a pink vest, and she was wearing a flower and lipstick, and she was giggling" Po replied, leaving out the part of the dumplings and the kiss.

Mantis came in, and heard that "Oh, are you talking about Tigress, she is acting weird, she was plucking the petals out of a flower, while humming and twirling around".

Master Shifu´s mouth dropped open, surely they couldn´t be talking about the same Tigress, were they. Then something made sense.

"Did something happen to Tigress when you were in the battle with the wolves?" He asked.

"Not really, we just defeated them in the most awesome ways!" Po replied. Then he got the tell-me-every-single-detail look from Shifu.

"Well, we just fought them, and Tigress smelled nice, weird but nice, and she explained to us that a wolf sprayed her with a perfume" Shifu´s eyes widen at this "And ironically, it was called Girly!" This was it. This completely explain everything her students told him about her.

"The perfume name was actually the description of what would happen to the person who gets sprayed by it, that´s why Tigress is acting this way, she is in contact with her feminine side". He explained.

"Ohhhh" Mantis and Po said, this made sense.

_This explains why she was giggling and acting nice towards me. And maybe the kiss, but that would mean, that she actually likes me… or maybe she just got carried away, after all, I AM the dragon warrior. _ Po thought.

"And how do we get her back to her normal self?" Po asked.

"Are you kidding, she is the same Tigress but nicer, we should keep her the same!" Mantis protested, but then got a scary look from Shifu and Po. "Never mind, her normal self is nice too."

"Well, here, we just have to mix the perfume the wolf used, with the opposite and we would get the remedy, and we just have to get her to drink it". He said, making his way to the storage room, taking out the sack of perfumes.

He took out the pink perfume and then started searching through the bag for the other one, he took out a red bottle. Mantis and Po were just staring at Shifu, as if they were little kids watching a new toy before their eyes. He mixed them together, making it turn to a dark scarlet color. He then gave it to Po.

"Why me?" Po complained.

"Because Tigress has a thing for you, so it would be easier". Shifu said, not making a big deal out of what he said. That was not Mantis case, who started saying oooh and making smooching sounds. Po just blushed. Shifu made a death glare towards Mantis, like Tigress usually does.

"Ok, Po, you just have to get her to drink at least half of it, and then she would get dizzy, like she was the first time, and when she wakes up she will be back to normal, and she probably forget what happened during this time, understood?". This made Po a little bit sad, she wouldn´t be able to remember their kiss.

"Yes, understood".

"Good, now go". Master Shifu ordered. Po nodded, and started making his way to the Peach tree, and in the distance, he saw her dancing happily, as he grew closer, he heard her singing, her voice was beautiful. He stood there, smiling and staring at her. Secretly wishing, she could show herself like this more often, and that maybe, just maybe, she would.

**WOW. I am on a roll! I love how the story is going, but what about you guys! Leave your reviews and comment, also, if you have any ideas for one-shots don´t hesitate to tell me! Well, I hope you all like it and review! And next chapter, SPOILER ALERT! Po will put the plan to work and Tigress will most likely get back to her normal self…. Maybe. }**

**Well.**

**Peace out **


	4. The Plan

**Author´s note:**

**Here is chapter 4. I hope you all like it and thanks sooo much for all your reviews! I am going to be writing other one-shots, but they will take a little bit longer, since I am working with this other person for a new story, which is going to be awesome, as Po would say. Anyway, review and enjoy!**

Chapter 4- The plan

Po was looking at how happy she was. She was unlike her other self, the one that keep her emotions to herself, or at least most of the time because sometimes they both talked, and she opened up more to him. But this Tigress was enjoying herself. He was wondering if he would ever see that Tigress again. He frowned. If only she could remember this kind of feeling, maybe she would not conceal her emotions. But po knew this was a long shot.

He sighed and went over to Tigress with the scarlet drink in his hand.

"Hi Tigress" He said gently, not wanting to disrupt her imaginary dance recital.

She looked to find Po, her cheeks immediately turned red, and then she tripped on her own feet.

"Oww" Was the only thing you could hear from Tigress, who was on the floor. Tigress saw a paw motioning to grab it. She grab it and stood up.

"Thanks" She said, rubbing her head.

Po let put a chuckle, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Ooh what do you have there?" She told him, looking curiously to the dink in his hand. Po frowned a little bit, then he remembered that after drinking it she might feel dizzy or collapse, so he decided to get a little closer to her, so she wouldn´t get hurt.

Tigress was still expecting an answer, but when he saw that Po was getting closer to her, she started blushing, wondering why he was doing it.

Po was thinking that she would forget everything that happen, so he decided to tell her something he had always wished to tell her, right after she took a sip out of the glass.

"This is just a drink, I thought you might get thirsty?" He said, answering her question.

"And why is it scarlet?" She asked suspiciously, raising a brow. Po didn´t know what to answer.

"Umm, well, I put a new ingredient to make it sweeter" He lied. But this was enough for Tigress to take it.

She took it, and looked at it. Then she took a sip of it. _This tastes weird _she thought as she was drinking it. She kept doing it, after all that dancing, she _was_ thirsty.

"Tigress, I have to tell you something" Po said, shifting to his sides, not sure if he should do it.

"What is it" Tigress replied, still not getting the effect.

"I- I Love you" He looked down. Not sure what to expect from Tigress, he expected a punch, but this was her girly side, so.

"Really!?" She started jumping up and down, in excitement.

Po looked at her, his face light up when he saw her this way. _She must feel the same way!_

But then Tigress suddenly stopped. She started to feel dizzy, Po saw this and hurried to her side. She then closed her eyes, and fainted. Po caught her, and carried her in his arms. He was walking back to her room, thinking,

_Ughhh! I thought it would take longer! Now I don´t know if she feels the same way, and next time I would have to face the normal Tigress, who could potentially beat me up. And she won´t remember a single thing, not the kiss, not my confession. Well, at least now I know she has a girly side. And she likes me, most likely. _

As po got to her room, he carefully out her in bed, and tuck her in with his blanket. Then he left the room, taking the glass of scarlet water out of her hands. He went to the hall of warriors, hoping to find master Shifu there and to inform him that Tigress will be back to normal.

When he got there, he saw master Shifu mediating, he was going to whisper his name like last time, but then he remembered, that he didn´t heard him, so he yelled.

"MASTER SHIFU!"

"WHAT DO WANT THIS TIME PANDA!" master Shifu yelled back, annoyed to always get interrupted by him.

"I just came to tell you that Tigress…" he got interrupted by Shifu.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, I gave her the…"

"Did you gave her the drink?" Shifu questioned, not letting the panda finished explaining.

"Yes, now she is sleeping in her room" He said quickly, not giving Master Shifu time to interrupt him.

Shifu nodded. But he saw a little bit of sadness in Po´s eyes.

"Po, is something bothering you?" He asked, part of him regretting it. Po was thinking if he should tell him, after all, he technically is Tigress´s dad, but if he does, he would probably get him in the head more than once. But this was Po who we are talking about, and he is always honest, and if he lied, Shifu would know.

"Well, when I was with Tigress, in her room, she…" Po answered. But not finishing his sentence.

"She what, Panda?!" Shifu asked, getting concerned where this was going, and getting nervous when he saw that Po was avoiding his gaze.

"Shekissedme" Po muttered quickly. Shifu was shocked. He could have sworn that he had a heart attack for a second there. He couldn´t believe his ears. He couldn´t believe Tigress would do that, but he kind of expected it, after all, she had changed a lot, mostly towards Po. Still, he wanted to rip that panda apart, but he remained calm, trying to take deep breaths.

"She what!?" He said. He didn´t wanted to yell, but his voice had a mind of its own. Po saw Shifu´s eyes, they were like Tigress´s when she was mad, and that meant bad news.

"I think I should get going" Po said, trying to get away from Shifu. Shifu took a deep breath and tried to say something again.

"Sorry panda, I am merely shocked. I know that you have feelings for her" Po was shocked, he wasn´t that obvious was he? "And know that I know that she has feelings for you too, I give you my permission to date her".

Po was confused, happy and shocked. He thought that Shifu was going to kill him, instead he got his permission! He was still wondering how Shifu found out he liked Tigress though.

"Hold on, why?" He asked, he knew Master Shifu didn´t yell at him for a reason, and he wanted to know it.

"Well, I know your intentions are pure" Po smiled "However, if you hurt her, I will make you do run through the obstacle course 20 times for each day, and make you spar with her everyday". Then he headed out.

Po felt a knot in his stomach as he heard this, but of course, he would never hurt her, so he had nothing to worry about.

He noticed it was getting darker outside, so he went to the kitchen to cook dinner for everyone.

**With Tigress…**

She was starting to wake up.

_Man, my head hurts. What happened? _Tigress tried to remember, but the last thing she recall was she collapsing and Po catching her. But, then she tried harder to remember and she got her memory back in short flash backs, but she didn´t realized that at the moment.

_Hold on, Did I… Kissed Po!? And if I remember correctly, he told me he loves me. I must be crazy to think that, but it seems so real. It must have been that perfume, it probably made me hallucinate or something like that. Ummm, I should still discuss this with Po, maybe he will know what is going on. _

She started standing up slowly, so she wouldn´t get dizzy. She was still doubting if it was a dream or a memory, she remember how she was dancing in the Peach tree. She form a small smile, she would have normally thought this couldn´t be possible, however, she remembered the song she was dancing to, and mostly the reason she was. Without noticing she was humming the same song as she walked into the kitchen, where everyone was already at. Everyone stared at Tigress because she never did that.

_Weird, that was the song she was humming before, is it possible she remembers!? Hold on, if she does, then she must know that I love her! Wait, I must be overthinking again, master Shifu said that she most likely wouldn´t remember._ Po thought.

"Is something wrong" Tigress asked, this time her tone was not soft, but annoyed.

No one dared to answer that question. They just kept eating. Tigress took the seat next to po, she felt butterflies in her stomach. _Maybe I should tell Po about this after dinner._

Po was eating, but also constantly shooting glances to Tigress, trying to see hints that show that she had her memory, but no luck, she was lost in her own thoughts.

After finishing dinner, everyone headed out to their rooms. Tigress stood at the kitchen, just as Po was heading out, when she saw that they were all alone, she said

"Po, could I talk to you for a minute?" Po turned around, and nervousness overcome him.

"Ummm, sure" He managed to say.

"We should go to the Peach tree, I don´t want to wake anyone". She said, heading outside, and Po following her.

Once they got there, she stood admiring how the village looked at night, and Po was behind her, seeming interested in it too. She finally broke the silence, remembering why they were there in the first place.

"Did you really meant what you said?" Po pretended he didn´t know what she was talking about.

"Sorry, I think I should tell you everything". She said after seeing Po´s confused expression,

"Well, after I woke up, I had a there flash-backs, I am not sure if they are a dream or if they actually happened, they just felt so… real" she explained.

"And in one of them, you said that well, you, you loved me" She said, clearly blushing, looking down, but with a small smile hiding in the corner of her lips.

Po smiled, he felt less nervous by seeing Tigress this way.

"Well that was after I… kissed you". She really hoped it was real, if it wasn´t she was basically completely humiliating herself, and she would lose her reputation, something she didn´t wanted to happen.

Po was staring at Tigress dreamily.

"PO!" She yelled, not angry though, just desperate for an answer.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that" He said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Tigress just chuckled at this, it seemed as part of her felt ok by doing this, something she wouldn´t normally allow herself to do.

"So…" She said.

"Oh, well, that actually, well, you know, happened." He said, looking down.

_Yes! It is true, that means he does loves me! _ She said to herself.

"So back to my question, did you meant it, when you said that you loved me?" She said hopeful.

"Well, I did, If I didn´t why would I say it?" He answered, looking into her sparkling scarlet eyes.

She finally made her smile come out from hiding. They leaned closer to each other, ´till their nose were touching. They were both lost in the moment, leaning closer, until their lips met. They both felt warm and safe in each other´s arms. Not wanting to let go of the moment, but having to, since they both need to catch their breath.

"That was…awesome!" Po said, still holding Tigress by her waist. She chuckled.

"Yeah, it was." She replied, with a big smiled on her face.

As they were in each other´s arms, just enjoying the moment, Tigress thought with happiness,

_Maybe it´s not so bad to open myself up once in a while._

**YAY! Story is done! What do you think guys! Do you liked it!? I really hope you did, I thought it was one of my best works, and please leave your reviews! Also, I will be working on new stories starting this weekend, since I already told you before, I am not really allowed to be on the computer during school days. (This doesn´t mean that I will **_**completely**_** follow that rule) ;) But the next stories are going to be sooo awesome! Mostly because I am also going to be working with this other person! Anyway, hope you like it, review and keep reading the rest of my stories!**

**Thanks to everyone!**

-Peace out


End file.
